Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area.
Multiple gate field-effect transistors (MuGFETs) are a recent development in semiconductor technology which typically are metal oxide semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs) that incorporate more than one gate into a single device. One type of MuGFET is referred to as a fin-FET (FinFET), which is a transistor structure with a fin-like semiconductor channel that is raised vertically out of the silicon surface of an integrated circuit.
Compound semiconductor materials of group III and group V elements (known as III-V compound semiconductors) are good candidates for forming transistors due to their high electron mobility. Therefore, transistors formed from III-V compound semiconductors have been explored.